


Hell on Earth

by CaptainBrower, MissDoodle



Series: DragonBall Nexus [1]
Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrower/pseuds/CaptainBrower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDoodle/pseuds/MissDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planet Vegeta thrives, saved by the Saiyan Bardock. Gifted with a vision of the future, Bardock defeats and kills Dodoria to rescue his squad from a terrible demise. The blood of Dodoria fresh on his hands, the low born Saiyan entreats the Changeling Emperor to forgo his plot to destroy them.  Confronted with the truth of his plans, Frieza rescinds his order to eradicate the Saiyan race. Bardock finds himself relegated to the farthest reaches of the galaxy; far from his sons, his planet, and the Emperor he serves.</p>
<p>Twenty five years later, Raditz survives his encounter on earth and returns home a changed man, yet unaware how his failed mission will alter the course of fate for himself, and everyone around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Earth

The hallway seemed endless; the distance more than enough for screeching muscles and weeping gashes that made up the pitious form of Raditz. He had lost. What’s more, he had retreated. He was miraculously alone, leaving him to think for the right words to give Frieza. One eye closed, defeated and swollen. 

Raditz limped along the hall, glad no one could see him like this. He frowned. He wasn’t usually given to gossip but people would be talking about this...Saiyans did not retreat. The frown deepened, thoughts circling on the words his brother had left him with.

_‘Come back...when you’re stronger.’_

Raditz bristled. He had more power in his left pinky than that brainless lummox had in his whole body. So why had he lost?

It was the boy. 

The nephew he could never have planned for. Broad, muscular fingers flitted over the chest plate, gingerly exploring the deep cracking indentation. The boy had done all this with just his head.

He caught his reflection in the steel door to Frieza’s office. He looked a mess; his armor was nearly destroyed, the remains of his left shoulder pauldron dangling by a strand. Raditz felt exposed and raw. He took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button, bracing his bulk against the wall with a massive forearm.

The door slid open with little preamble. Raditz was thankful; he wanted to get this over with. He stepped into the room, careful to keep his tail from being shut in the door. A painful kink prevented him from securing it safely around his waist. He saluted stiffly, muscles protesting the formal, foreign gesture. 

“Lord Frieza.”

The creature at the desk did not acknowledge him at first, horned head bowed over the paperwork splayed out before him. He looked up, red eyes scanning the battered soldier before he stood and approached him.

Raditz straightened, bones popping and complaining. A trickle of blood slipped down his fist and dropped onto the otherwise pristine carpet. Frieza narrowed his eyes but said nothing, turning his back on the Saiyan to gaze out the window at the red planet below. 

“I think I can assume from the state of you that your little reunion didn’t go as planned.” His tail swished lazily on the ground, dragging a wide arc behind him. Raditz stiffened, fists tightening at the mention of his ill bred half brother. He wondered idly if the fault lay with Gine but the thought passed him quickly in the search for a more appealing answer. Frieza looked back over his shoulder, curious.

“No, my lord.” Raditz felt his shoulders slump, exhausted. He needed a healing tank, and he needed it soon if he wanted to keep the doctors off of his back. 

“Perhaps you’d like to articulate _’why?’_ ” Frieza turned, lazer gaze focused on the massive Saiyan. Raditz felt his insides turn to water under that stare. The little alien had a peculiar way of making him feel an inch tall. 

“He wasn’t alone…” Raditz frowned, remembering the near miss he’d had with the green man called Piccolo. His hand briefly touched the side of his armor, melted. The attack would have claimed his life had struck only an inch to the side. 

“Why don’t you start at the beginning?” Frieza crossed his arms over his chest, dark lips curled in a snarl. Raditz swallowed, wishing he could sit down. 

“I found the planet lousy with vermin. I believed Kakarot had been killed before he could do his job.” Raditz gritted his teeth, tasting blood when a piece broke off in his mouth. “I was wrong.”

“I found him; practically a native. He carried on about the planet and its people. He resisted me.” A brief smile touched his face at the victory won handily. “I took his son as leverage...I hoped to train the boy right; to succeed where his father had failed.” 

Frieza looked honestly shocked and Raditz couldn’t help but feel proud that he could still surprise the overlord. 

“Kakarot tracked me down before I could finish the job myself...he brought a friend.”

“And I’m expected to believe that you were bested by two, how did you put it, vermin?” Frieza frowned hard, disappointment evident in his tone. 

“The other fighter wasn’t a native.” Raditz spoke louder than he meant to. “The boy proved to be somewhat of an obstacle as well...his rage lent him strength against me.” 

Once more his hand found the round indentation in his armor. He wanted to be proud of his nephew...circumstances prevented it. 

Frieza drummed his fingers against his forearm, lost in thought. Raditz could feel his knees trembling, threatening to buckle. Frieza cast a sweeping, scrutinizing glance over him. Raditz panted now, the pain of his wounds seeping into the bones beneath. 

“If he wasn’t native, what was he?” Frieza’s tail twitched. 

“I don’t know. Kakarot only referred to him as Piccolo. I can only assume that is his name.” 

Raditz bit back a groan. Frieza opened his mouth to speak. The harsh screech of the intercom disrupted the conversation. Frieza glared at the door, determined to remain undisturbed. Once more he attempted to pose his question. The buzzer wailed again. 

Frieza stormed to his desk, punching the button to open the door. Raditz turned to look over his shoulder.

It was Zarbon. 

The blue skinned alien strode through the door, slender fingers wrapped around the wrist of a small female Saiyan. He tossed her ungraciously into the room and she fell forward beside Raditz, landing on her hands and yelping loudly. The female groaned and tried to sit up, rolling to her knees. Raditz found her familiar but was unable to place her. She was unimportant. Zarbon stopped short when he saw Raditz.

“My Lord, I’m sorry…” Zarbon looked at the carpet, away from Frieza’s smouldering gaze. “I did not know I was intruding.”

“Yet you intrude regardless.” Frieza snapped and returned his attention to Raditz. 

Raditz straightened up, tearing his eyes away from the Saiyan woman. He recognized her now; she had been on his squad some time ago...reassigned when her utter lack of self control proved a detriment to the team.

“Raditz, I want a full report on my desk by the end of tomorrow. You are dismissed.” 

Raditz lingered for a moment, curious about the predicament unfolding before him. It wasn’t his business. He turned smartly and strode for the door. 

“Perhaps you would like to share why you’ve been brought to me.” 

Frieza addressed the woman now. Raditz barely caught her answer as the door swept shut behind him.

_“I was sparring with one of the children…”_

. . .

Frankincense stretched, mouth yawning wide, small fists reaching until she felt a welcome pop in her spine. A single step sent her tumbling to the floor, her foot snagged in the safety belt. She cursed and freed herself, ignoring the loud mocking laughter that came from somewhere behind her. 

She glowered at the pod and got to her feet. She hated cramped tight places; especially the pods designated for children. Zarbon claimed it was more efficient, for someone her size to travel like a child. Frankincense knew it was because he hated her...probably more than he hated most other Saiyans.

The growling of her stomach distracted her from her untoward...violent thoughts about her commanding officer. Frankincense dusted her armor, shucking it inelegantly and tossing it into the recycler. She would requisition a new set in the morning. Her head hurt a little, thinking of reports to write and documents to file. Zarbon required all of his commanders to submit mission briefs on arrival. Frankincense looked sideways where the medics were hauling Celir onto a stretcher. 

Frankincense wouldn’t be filing anything any time soon.

The audible grumble of her stomach pushed the concern for Celir from her mind, focused solely on the gnawing sensation in her gut. 

Her nose wrinkled when she entered the cafeteria, smells and sounds assaulting her senses. She moved through the line quickly with two trays, ignoring the cafeteria worker’s joke about how much Saiyan women eat. She didn’t find it funny...especially when someone like Raditz or Nappa ate four times as much as she did. Thankfully Frieza catered to the generous needs of Saiyan metabolism.

A quick scan of the room left her with nowhere to sit but the kids section. She sighed and made her way over to the table with the most seats. 

“Frankie!” A husky, boyish voice greeted her from the table. Frankincense grinned, mood lifting at the sight of a short, thin girl sitting beside a reptilian boy who ate with reckless abandon.

Frankincense regarded her friend; she’d gotten taller since she’d seen her last and her tail was bushier than Frankincense had ever seen it. Like always, she resisted the urge to touch it. Saiyans didn’t touch each other’s tails. 

Koza wasn't a Saiyan though. Not in the physical sense, but the rule still applied. Raditz had raised her as a Saiyan, she followed their ways, shared their spirit, and for Frankincense that was good enough. Most others, however, did not share the sentiment, though they had come to tolerate her. At the very least Koza knew better now...that hadn't always been the case. It remained a sore subject; she wanted so desperately to be a Saiyan. To be like Raditz.

Frankincense set her tray down and embraced the girl. She gave her bicep a squeeze. 

“You’ve been training!” 

Koza beamed at her. Pointed teeth glinted as she smiled, stretching the faint blue marks on her cheeks. She practically vibrated in her seat, oblivious to the fact the boy had taken her tray and was now helping himself to her meal. Frankincense made a face at her food but ate it anyway. Ship fare was hardly palatable but it _was_ free. 

“I’m so bored…” Koza picked at a thread on Frankincense’s sleeve. The Saiyan resisted a groan. Whenever Koza was bored, she came calling for a fight. At first Frankincense was more than happy to oblige...now, more often than not, Koza wanted her to hit harder, push her boundaries. It would be different if she _was_ a Saiyan. At least there would be a benefit to the girl losing every time.

“Nothing exciting happen while I was gone?” Frankincense asked around a mouthful of mush. Koza shook her head violently. 

“Nothing ever happens on this ship…” She grumbled. “They won’t let me go on missions yet. I’m not strong enough.” 

Frankincense winced at the bitterness in the child’s voice. She didn’t understand why she was so eager to fight. More often children died than returned from solo missions; Saiyan or not. They did better in groups, but even then the risk was never worth the look on a parent’s face when their son didn’t come home...or their daughter returned missing an arm or a leg. 

“Theres other things to do I’m sure.” Frankincense grew quiet, waiting for the inevitable request. 

“Spar with me? I need someone to see what I can do…” Koza bristled, hair standing on end. Frankincense frowned into her food, pushing the empty one out of her way. She didn’t have a reason to refuse the girl; not a good one anyway. She took a bite of a large red fruit before jamming it into Koza’s mouth and laughing when she spit it out. 

“Alright,” Frankincense stood, abandoning her food to the youths still lingering at the table. “Let’s go now while I’m not tired.”

Frankincense couldn’t fight the smile that touched her eyes when Koza’s face lit up. She felt a sort of camaraderie with the girl; they were both loners, Koza because of her looks and Frankincense for...other reasons. 

Koza chattered excitedly as they walked. Frankincense was impressed by the training regimen Koza imposed on herself, even if it seemed extreme for someone of her build. Koza was built for speed, not for brawn. 

They entered the training room and Frankincense took her position across from Koza, facing her. A twinge of apprehension touched Frankincense before she raised her fists in a defensive stance. Koza shook her head and imitated the pose. 

“Nuh uh...you move first.” Koza grinned wildly. Frankincense’s lips twitched in a faint smirk. She launched herself forward, hand outstretched to strike the girl with an open palm to the chest. Koza moved, almost too fast to see, tucking into a roll and slipping easily behind the Saiyan. 

Frankincense turned just in time to block the quick punch aimed at her knees. Frankincense pushed against the girl, forcing her back a few steps.

“You’ve gotten faster for sure!” Frankincense grinned, reveling in the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Frankincense darted forward, blinking out of visibility and reappearing behind Koza. She tapped her lightly on the shoulder. 

“Boo.” Frankincense landed a blow to Koza’s shoulder, spinning her around. Koza toppled to the mat, wheezing. She lay there for a moment to catch her breath. Slowly, she got to her feet. A trickle of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth; she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

They began a furious volley, Koza leading with a hail of punches Frankincense had trouble keeping track of. Frankincense slipped a light punch beneath her guard, catching Koza in the ribs. A quiet huff of air escaped Koza’s lungs but she persisted her assault, unphased by the faint blow. Frankincense’s worried eyes found the smudge of blood on Koza’s lip. She had to reign in her impulse. Her control slipped so easily when the fight was this exciting. 

Frankincense frowned, concentrating on keeping her blows soft or glancing. Koza couldn’t take many more hard hits to the chest. Frankincense was unwilling to break her limbs to spare her the poor learning opportunity. 

Koza noticed and redoubled her offensive. She took a hit to the head, a bruise darkening her otherwise beautiful golden eyes. Koza growled and hissed, frustrated. Frankincense felt bad; she was being a bad teacher but even now she could feel the edges of her vision tickling, preparing to show her things that were no longer real; things from her past, things to make her scratch and bite and scream and kill whoever stood in front of her or whoever ran away.

This was the best Koza had ever fought, her strikes solid and her speed incredible compared to many of her hulking Saiyan counterparts. Frankincense took a punch to the jaw, followed by another to the neck and a third struck her chest. Frankincense roared and punched back, connecting hard with Koza’s chest and sending her sliding back. A cough produced more blood.

Frankincense’s nostrils flared, pupils dilating. Frankincense shook her head, palms on either temple while Koza recovered. She hyperventilated, feeling the threadbare grip on her control weakening. The smell of blood sent adrenaline racing through her small body. She looked up to see if Koza was ready to continue.

Pain lanced across Frankincense’s nose. The Saiyan yelped and jumped back, firing a ball of ki from her hand to push the offender back. Koza slid backwards, grinning and blood dripping from the claws of her left hand. 

Frankincense howled, clutching at her face. The wound was jagged, ripped rather than sliced. She could feel small tags of skin peeling away from the thin muscle beneath. The pain brought tears to her eyes, blurring her vision. 

Koza did not waste the opportunity. 

Frankincense hit the mat, pinned beneath a hail of small, errant and wild fists. She crossed her arms in front of her face to block most of the blows but her torso remained exposed, taking a beating she would have not believed Koza could dish out.

A quick roll threw Koza across the room.and brought Frankincense to her feet. Koza was laughing; Frankincense was not. She shook her head again, blood speckling the mat at her feet and staining her palms. She fired a half-hearted ball of ki at Koza, determined to keep her at a distance.

“You’ll have to do better than that!” Koza cried, leaping forward again. Frankincense growled and met Koza’s attack with open hands, catching the girl’s wayward fists. She drove her knee into Koza’s jaw, sending her flying back and hard onto the mat again. 

It took longer for Koza to get up this time. 

Frankincense touched her face; a wide gash bridged her nose, touching each cheek. It would scar if she didn’t see to it soon. Frankincense felt her chest heaving, saliva pooling in her mouth. Koza wobbled, unsteady from the last blow. She shook her head and raised her fists. 

“Had enough?” Frankincense put her guard up. Koza barked a harsh laugh.

“I’m only getting started!” Koza threw a punch. Frankincense frowned, sidestepping the clumsy blow easily. The child stumbled past, arms flailing to keep her balance. She swayed on her feet. Frankincense set her jaw, determined. 

“You’ve had enough.” Frankincense put her hand on Koza’s shoulder. “I hit you too hard. You need to get check out.” 

Koza threw her hand off and jumped back. 

“You think I can’t take it?”

“I think I don’t want to hurt you Koza.” Frankincense pleaded, unwilling to continue fighting. She turned her back on the girl, wincing at the pain in her face. Koza howled in frustration.

“Don’t turn your back on an enemy!” Frankincense lurched forward when the kick landed hard on her spine. She heard a crunch and lost her footing, air pushed from her lungs by the padded floor. Frankincense stood up and continued walking, a snarl beginning to curl her lip. 

“Don’t walk away from me!” Koza yelled. Frankincense heard the patter of her feet and braced for the attack. She turned quickly, striking Koza hard in the abdomen with her forearm, sending her flying across the room. Frankincense flinched when Koza hit a rack of weights and slumped to the floor. 

Frankincense walked over to her, each step hesitant and fearful; Koza had hit the weight rack very hard. Frankincense reached out to touch her.

Koza leapt upwards, head first into Frankincense’s exposed chest, driving the wind from her lungs. A rolling jump sent the girl over her head and behind while Frankincense sank to her knees, fighting for breath. She closed her eyes. Her breathing changed from harsh ragged gasps to deep, predatory huffs. 

“F..Frankie?” Koza spoke somewhere behind her. Frankincense cocked her head slightly to listen. “Frankie are you okay?”

Frankincense whirled on her, pinning her to the ground with her knees. Her eyes were glassy, her vision distant. She could not see the girl anymore, only an enemy. There was only one thing to do with an enemy…

“Frankie?!” Koza called from the floor, her voice a fearful wail now. Frankincense roared, driving both fists into the small chest, bones crunching audibly. Hot blood splashed in her eyes, mixing with hers as it trickled down her cheeks. Koza coughed and spluttered, lifting a small hand to plead for mercy. 

Frankincense lifted her hands again.

Heat flared across her side, followed by pain. The blast forced her off of Koza and sent her sliding across the floor. A siren wailed; the emergency beacon had been punched. A shadow loomed over her. Strong hands seized her by the hair and hauled her to her feet, shaking her roughly.

“What is the meaning of this?!” The shadow made himself known to her: Zarbon. 

Frankincense felt her blood run cold. She looked over to Koza. Medics scrambled around her body. All she could hear was Koza’s broken, raspy breathing. Zarbon shook her again, pulling her hair hard. 

“I...I don’t,” Frankincense struggled to find the words. Her eyes flickered over to Koza’s bloody mouth. A choked sob escaped Frankincense’s lungs. Zarbon dropped her and seized her by the hands, squeezing painfully. 

“You don’t what?” Zarbon sneered, putting more pressure on her knuckles. Frankincense whined quietly and tried to pull away. Zarbon stepped hard on the arch of her foot. She felt the bones snap and pop, breaking cleanly under his effort. She cried out in pain.

“I...I lost my temper.”

“Nearly murdering a child is you losing your temper?!” Zarbon hissed in her face, still clenching her hands in his. She could feel the knuckles grinding, threatening to splinter. The medics whisked Koza onto a stretcher and away, leaving Frankincense alone with her Captain. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her!” Frankincense whined, fearful now that she was alone with him. Zarbon took every opportunity to make things worse for her. Already her foot was ruined and she suspected that wouldn’t be all he did. 

“That’s not how it looked to me.”

“What would you know about it?” Frankincense spat, unable to resist fighting back. The pain increased in her hands and her pinkies gave way, snapping loudly in the empty room. Frankincense swallowed the scream that threatened to overtake her senses.

“I know enough to have Lord Frieza put you out on the next rock we see.”

Frankincense paled visibly. Frieza was not given to dissention among the ranks...and this wasn’t the first time she’d turned on a teammate.

“Got your attention haven’t I, you little wretch.” Zarbon sneered triumphantly.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Frankincense glared at him. Zarbon leaned close to her, whispering menacingly. 

“You should be.” Pain exploded in her hands as every knuckle popped. The bones of her fingers cracked and shattered under the pressure, making her scream. “I thought I’d done my best to make your life a living hell.”

Frankincense wailed, unable to keep strong under the pain in her hands, her face, her back. Zarbon smiled wickedly, giving her hands a final squeeze.

“Now, I’ll let Lord Frieza do that for me.” 

. . .

Frieza remained impassive while he listened to Frankincense relate what had happened with the youngling. He frowned, thinking. Zarbon stepped up, opening his mouth to speak.

“If I want your commentary, I will ask for it Zarbon.” Frieza snapped at him, pleased the man had sense enough to shut his mouth and step back to attention. Frieza moved to stand in front of Frankincense, kneeling to get a better look at her. 

Her face was split from cheek to cheek, blood coating her eyelids and down to her chin. Her hands were pulpy masses attached to her wrists and her foot had been shattered. Frieza took a sharp breath, incensed at the mistreatment the young woman had met at the hands of her Captain. There was no denying it; no child had done this damage. 

“Frankincense,” Frieza spoke her name, meeting her sad, fearful eyes. “Can you stand?” 

Frieza was truly impressed when she got to her feet, favoring the left leg heavily. He noticed Zarbon snarling. The man had always taken umbrage with working alongside anyone foreign to him. Frieza had hoped he had learned by now. 

“This isn’t the first time this has happened, Frankincense.” Frieza laced his words with venom. He knew about the Saiyan and her proclivity for madness. It was easy to hide her indiscretions in paperwork and blame the mission for the loss of life. 

Now she had turned on a child; on his ship no less.

Frankincense shook her head, glancing fearfully at Zarbon. Frieza grabbed her by the chin, dragging her eyes to meet his. Fear drained the color from her face. Frieza felt the corners of his mouth twitch. It was a look he never ceased to enjoy. 

“Don’t. Zarbon is the least of your concerns right now.” He kept his hold on her chin. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting tears. Frieza held her tighter, forcing her eyes open again.

“You are dismissed.” Frieza looked pointedly at the Saiyan. Her pupils were wide and flaring; he could see his reflection in the black of her eyes. He smiled. “If I receive one more report claiming you have lost your mind and turned on _anyone_ , I will see to it you find every family member of those you have murdered. You will tell them what really happened to their loved ones. Am I clear?” 

Frankincense nodded, her entire body pale and trembling She bowed when he released her, further impressing the Emperor with the gesture. Many of his soldiers preferred to salute him. The low bow reminded him he was more than just a General...he too, was a Prince. A ghost of a smile touched his lips, disappearing when she limped from the room. Frieza turned to face Zarbon, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Would you like to explain yourself Zarbon?” His voice was low and deadly. Only his tail betrayed his true agitation, whipping furiously behind him.

“Explain how I saved a child’s life, my lord?” Zarbon reached up to fiddle with his braid, nervous. Frieza scowled, slamming his hands down onto his desk and scattering papers. 

“Explain to me,” Frieza kept his eyes on Zarbon, threatening. “Why you feel the need to mistreat the Saiyans under your command.”

“My lord,” Zarbon went pale. “You did not see the child’s injuries.”

“I don’t care if she skinned the little brat!” Frieza stormed up to Zarbon, eyes glaring upwards. He punctuated every syllable with a sharp jab to Zarbon’s chest, driving him backwards. “You. Don’t. Make. The. Rules.” 

“Sir, I acted in best interest of the child…” Zarbon wheedled, fearful and trembling.

“Crippling your soldier, _my soldier_ , is in no one’s best interest.”

“ _You grant them such favor!_ ” Zarbon choked out. Here was the crux of the problem. He wanted to hear what the sycophant had to say for himself.

“They killed Dodoria!” Zarbon bit his lip, realizing he had gone too far but unable to hold back. “And you didn’t even punish Bardock for it! You just sent him away on another mission like nothing had changed…

“They're reckless, flea bitten mongrels who aren’t fit to wear clothes let alone fight in your army. You let them do whatever they want, whenever they want and now you’re punishing _me_ for reprimanding a soldier under my command.”

Frieza remained silent, listening carefully to the whining complaints of his Captain. Zarbon had ceaselessly proven himself a disappointment and now he had the audacity to claim he was being treated unfairly.

“You think to know my whims?” Frieza regarded him coldly. “You deign to know my reasons for doing?”

“N..no, my lord.”

“You think I am unaware of the steep rise in transfer requests _out_ of your unit; that I am unaware of the little game you’ve been playing?”

Zarbon’s eyes widened, his body reeking of fear and adrenaline. Frieza smiled wickedly. He seized Zarbon by the arm, twisting painfully and driving him to his knees - eye level with the Emperor.

“Humold - a planet with 3 moons; you sent her and three others, two of whom you’d had an altercation with prior to their deaths.” Frieza hissed in his ear, reciting the first incident the PTO had been obliged to cover up. “The incidents concerning Frankincense line up perfectly with your disciplinary reports Zarbon.”

Zarbon swallowed audibly, opening and closing his mouth like a fish in want of air. Frieza put more pressure on his forearm, silencing him quickly.

“Do you think me an unintelligent man Zarbon?” Frieza kept his voice low and menacing. Zarbon shook his head, afraid to use his voice again. 

“N..no Sir.”

Frieza clucked at him, pressing Zarbon’s elbow closer to his spine. The tendons in his shoulder strained, bulging against the unnatural angle. 

“Your actions speak louder than your words Zarbon.” Frieza chuckled quietly, enjoying this long overdue conversation. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out or that I simply wouldn’t care?”

“I didn’t think…”

“That’s right.” Frieza narrowed his eyes, the corded sinew of Zarbon’s arms gave in to the pressure. “You didn’t. Allow me to give you something to think about.”

The blow was sharp, sudden and devastating. The bone snapped cleanly, jutting from just beneath the skin. Zarbon screamed, his arm hanging limply. The force had torn it from the socket. Frieza dropped him to the floor and moved to his desk. Impatient fingertips jabbed the intercom.

“Have Nashik sent to my office.” 

It did not take long for his Lieutenant to arrive. She was prompt and professional. He valued her above nearly all others. If she could not rein in the destructive force of the small Saiyan woman, no one could. 

The pale green skinned woman kept a rigid attention, her hair neatly braided and her uniform impeccable. She was the ideal soldier...a model of her species.

“Lord Frieza?” She spared a glance at Zarbon. He had stopped crying and cradled his broken arm tightly to his chest.

“I am assigning you a new squad member.” Frieza picked up the pages he had scattered earlier and sat at his desk. “One I’d like you to take a personal interest in.” 

“If I may ask, who?” Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She was in command of two Captains, each with squads of their own. He disliked saddling her with more work but the results she provided were exemplary. 

“Her name is Frankincense.”

“A Saiyan sir?” Nashik’s confusion grew; she did not often work with them either. Frieza nodded, pressing a few keys on the desktop computer. 

“I will have her file forwarded to you within the hour.” Frieza looked over at Zarbon. “ _He_ saw to it that she will be indisposed. For how long I cannot say.” 

“I will do my best sir.” Nashik bowed smartly, glancing at Zarbon disapprovingly. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Frieza peered at her over laced fingers. “See to it that Zarbon finds a medic.”

“Yes sir.” Nashik concealed her distaste for the task but he knew it was there, simmering beneath the surface and showing in the careless way she helped him to his feet. 

“Is there anything more, my lord?”

“You’re dismissed.” Frieza watched as the pair left him. He sighed, alone. The Changeling Emperor took his feet again, returning to the view of Vegeta. Something must be done about the wayward Saiyan, Kakarot...and his brood. A dissident soldier threatened everything he had worked to achieve. If one rebelled...they would all rebel. 

Frieza clasped his hands behind his back. The way forward eluded him. For now, he would be patient. Soon enough he would have the planet Earth. The question was, how many would it take to claim it?

**Author's Note:**

> A brief explanation of DragonBall Nexus:
> 
> DB Nexus is an extensive labor of love. Born as a forum-based RPG, Nexus offers a refreshing and unique AU reboot. Unfortunately the site failed, prompting MissDoodle and myself to rekindle its fine spirit into the fanfiction you see today.
> 
> Many things are new and different. There will be original heroes and villains as well as many Canons you know and love. We have done the utmost to maintain Canon integrity while giving them depth in the world we have crafted for them. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> \- CaptainBrower and MissDoodle


End file.
